Walk behind line markers, also often called line painters or line stripers, mark lines or stripes on horizontal surfaces. Such markers typically mount a spray nozzle adjacent the front end of the marker. The operator steers the line marker by manipulating a rear handle assembly. Thus, steering deviations from a straight path are more pronounced at the front end of the marker which is where the spray nozzle is located. This causes the marked line to be wavy which is undesirable.
Many known line markers provide some adjustability for the spray nozzle. However, the extent to which the spray nozzle is adjustable is limited and the adjustments are often cumbersome or difficult to make. In addition, the spray nozzle is limited to use only in a single location on the line marker at the front end of the line marker. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more fully and easily adjustable spray nozzle that can be used in different locations on the line marker.
One problem with existing line markers is how to drain unused paint. While the paint reservoirs on such markers may have a drain spigot or valve, these are not conveniently located. Moreover, they are not designed to drain the unused paint into a convenient receptacle. Thus, the operator faces the problem of how to return any drained unused paint to the standard paint buckets in which the paint was originally sold.